parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Catrina's Birthday Part 1
'Transcript' *(Oswald Theme Song & Title Card) *Oswald: (Reading), Catrina's Birthday. *Madame Butterfly: Thank You for Coming, Everyone, We're Going to Make a Wonderful Birthday Party for Catrina. *Catrina: (Talks Just for Me) *Madame Butterfly: That's Right, Catrina, Just for You. *Steve: Okay, Madame Butterfly, What Do We Need? *Dora: Yeah, What Do We Need? *Madame Butterfly: Here are Some Things We Need, Noise Makers, Party Hats, Ice Cream, Chips and Dip, and Of Course, A Birthday Cake. *Catrina: (Cheering) *Boots: Great Ideas, Madame Butterfly. *Blue: (Barks) *Henry: I'll Make Some Noise Makers, But They Won't Be Too Noisy. *Benny: Great Idea, Henry. *Tickety Tock: Yeah! *Daisy: I'll Make the Party Hats. *Isa: Same With Me. *Slippery Soap: Me Too. *Johnny Snowman: You Can Count On Me for Ice Cream. *All: Mmm. *Tico: Delicioso! *Dora: Ice Cream is the Best! *Eggbert: I'll Bring the Chips. *Leo: And I'll Bring the Dip. *Shovel: I'll Help Eggbert. *Pail: And I'll Help Leo. *Oswald: And I'll Make the Cake. *All: Ooh! *Big Red Chicken: Wow! *Senor Tucan: Excelente! *Sidetable Drawer: Great One, Oswald! *Weenie: (Barks) *Blue: (Barks) *Henry: That's a Big Responsibility, Buddy! *Daisy: Yeah!, The Cake's the Tip-Top Part of the Party! *Mailbox: A Great Responsibility! *Pirate Parrot: That Will Be a Great Cake! *Mommy Bugga Bugga: I Bet We'll Love the Cake! *Bugga Bugga Babies: Cake!, Yay! *Madame Butterfly: That's Super, Oswald!, A Small Simple Cake Will Be Just Perfect. *Catrina: (Talks Pink Frosting With a Strawberry On Top) *Oswald: What's That? *Catrina: (Talks Pink Frosting With a Strawberry On Top) *Oswald: You Want Pink Frosting With a Strawberry On Top? *Catrina: (Saying Yes) *Oswald: It'll Be the Best Most Beautiful Birthday Cake Ever! *All: (Cheering) *Madame Butterfly: Thank You So Much, Oswald, Okay, Everyone, See You This Afternoon. *Dora: See Ya There. *Sidetable: Thanks, Madame Butterfly. *Blue: (Barks) *Steve: Hey, I Wonder What Catrina's Doing On Her Birthday, Blue, Do You Know? *(Blue Stamps the Pawprint) *Steve: Oh, We'll Play Blue's Clues to Figure Out What Catrina's Gonna Do On Her Birthday, I Love Blue's Clues! *(Song Starts) *Steve: We Are Gonna Play Blue's Clues, Cause It's a Really Great Game, Yeah! *(Song Ends) *Steve: So, Remember, Blue's Pawprints, Will Be On the Clues, Blue's Clues. *Oswald: Steve, You're Playing Blue's Clues? *Steve: Yeah, Hey, Oswald, Can You Wipe This Pawprint Off? *Oswald: Sure! *(Oswald Wipes Off Pawprint) *Steve: Thanks, Oswald. *Oswald: Your Welcome. *Steve: Oswald, Do You Wanna Play Blue's Clues With Me? *Oswald: Sure I Can! *Steve: Thanks, You Know What We Need for Blue's Clues, Our Handy-Dandy... *Oswald: Notebook! *Steve: Notebook, Right, Hey, Sidetable! *Sidetable Drawer: Yeah, Steve? *Steve: We Need Our Notebook Please. *Sidetable Drawer: Sure Thing, Here You Go. *(Drawer Opens) *Oswald: Thanks, Sidetable. *Sidetable Drawer: Oswald, You're Playing Blue's Clues With Steve? *Oswald: I Sure Am! *Sidetable: Well, Good Luck! *Oswald: Thanks. *Steve: Okay, Oswald, Here's How We Play Blue's Clues. Category:Oswald TV Spoofs Category:Dora the Explorer Spoof Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:NickJrRockz Category:Birthday Specials Category:Birthday Episodes Category:Happy Birthday Category:Parts Category:Transcripts